


mind your fingers

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Dean, M/M, Owls, Ravenclaw!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hufflepuffs live up to the "moronic" stereotype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #60: Message

Castiel gracefully dodged the wayward wingtip of someone's owl, popping another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth in the same movement. Six years' worth of mail days had well seasoned him to keeping an eye out for the more uncoordinated of the owls, and it had been a long time since he was caught unawares by another student's pet swooping in to deliver letters or parcels from home.

It surprised him when Dean's owl alighted on the pitcher of pumpkin juice at his elbow, stretching out her neck to offer him a bit of parchment. He swallowed his bite of breakfast and accepted it, quickly offering her a kipper snatched off Hester's plate; one thing he'd learned about Lady was that her time was valuable and anyone who didn't repay her for it was guaranteed to get a few bloody fingers. The owl accepted her fish and a few seconds of stroking before she took off, breezing by the clumsier of her species. When she'd swooped out of the Hall, Castiel turned back to the message she'd dropped off.

It was nothing special, just a plain bit of parchment without an envelope. Nonplussed, he unfolded it and read the messy scrawl within–

_So, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me or not?_

Castiel shook his head in exasperation, raising his head to scan the sea of students for Dean's familiar face. As usual, finding the boy wasn't hard; all Castiel had to do was look beneath Hufflepuff's yellow-black banner and wait for a bout of explosive laughter. It wasn't long before he spotted Dean's golden-brown head in the midst of a particularly rambunctious group of students. Without further ado, he pushed away from his seat and made his way over.

“Dean!” he hissed loudly, squeezing onto the bench beside his friend. Benny, the person that he had been unceremoniously shoved aside, took the action with his usual grace, chuckling as he scooted down the bench to make room.

“Hey Cas! Did you get my message?”

“Why would you bother your poor owl over a message you could have more easily delivered _yourself?”_

“Yeah, don't think she was too happy with me,” Dean laughed, shoving another strip of bacon into his mouth. Around the crispy meat he asked, “So, is that a yes or a no?”

“Of course it's a yes!” Castiel hopped back off the bench and pressed a vexed kiss to the crown of his boyfriend's head. “You didn't even have to ask, you idiot.”

 


End file.
